A Knight of the Disney Universe
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: On his sixteenth nameday, Aegon VI receives a star-shaped gem that magically transports him all across the Disney worlds where he learns what it means to be a hero before finally returning to Westeros to reclaim the Iron Throne from those who usurped it from his family.
1. Wish Upon a Star

The Dragon-knight of the Disney Universe

…

 **Chapter 1: A Piece of a Star**

 _Pentos. Magister Illyrio's estate._

The portly merchant Illyrio Mopatis stood in front of a boy who had hair that was like silver and gold beaten together and striking violet eyes and wore the clothes of a sellsword.

"My boy, today you turn six and ten years old," Illyrio said to the boy like a proud doting uncle. "Since it's not every day a boy turns six and ten, I have some gifts for you," he added and with a snap of his fingers, some servants came into the bearing a chest and some parcels.

"These are gifts that I think you will make use of," Illyrio said to the boy. "Open them," he encouraged.

The boy opened the chest and his violet eyes widened as he saw a sword of Valyrian steel with a dark metal hilt and a ruby stone pommel. "Is this…?" the boy began to ask when Illyrio nodded.

"Yes, it is the sword Blackfyre, the blade of your house, once given away and lost, but now recovered," the magister said.

"There are other gifts to open as well."

The boy opened the other gifts; books of the history of the Seven Kingdoms, a fine suit of leather and chainmail with a black gambeson and a three-headed dragon in scarlet thread embroidered on the front. One gift that stood out was a strange blue jewel in the shape of a star.

"What is this?" the boy asked Illyrio as he held the star-like jewel in one hand.

"Legend has it that this jewel had the ability to make travel beyond the stars," Illyrio replied. "Some say it is a shard of a star, a Star-shard," he said. "But if anything, it's pretty to look at," he added casually.

"Is there any truth to the legend?" the boy asked.

"Who can say?" Illyrio shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe once it could make one travel beyond the stars, but I have yet to see it," he remarked.

The boy looked at the jewel for a moment before putting it in his trouser pocket and put on the suit of leather and chainmail. The suit fitted nicely and it made him look quite a dashing figure. Then the sword was buckled to his waist and the boy stood in front of Illyrio who smiled like a proud uncle or father.

"Now my boy, you are ready," the cheese merchant said laying a chubby hand on the boy's shoulder. "You have toiled hard and lived among the common people learning & sharing their struggles. You have been given the finest instruction a boy could ever ask for and you have been educated of your duty." Illyrio looked at the boy with deep fondness and sadness almost.

"I've watched you grow from a tiny baby to the fine young man you are today," Illyrio said with some pride in his voice.

"Now," Illyrio suddenly looked stern. "What is your duty?" he asked the boy.

"To rule the Seven Kingdoms and see them prosper," the boy replied instantly.

"Is it your right?" asked Illyrio.

"No." the boy shook his head firmly.

"Then what is it?" Illyrio said.

"It is my duty," replied the boy.

"Speak up, lad!" Illyrio commanded sternly.

"It is my duty!" the boy said in a louder voice. Illyrio smiled, "Good boy," he said with a smile.

"Now, we shall share one last meal together before I send you on your way," the Magister then said as he and the boy began to head towards the dining hall. "You have a long way to go and it'll be some time before you can enjoy a meal like this again," he added as the dining hall was laid out with the makings of a feast. Other guests of Illyrio had joined the feast and the feast began.

Soon, it was nearing midnight and the boy had gone out onto the terrace to gaze at the stars. Thinking back to his presents and particularly the star-shaped jewel, the boy began to wonder if it were possible to travel beyond this world. He snorted; such a thing was as likely as pigs sprouting wings and flying like dragons. Taking out the jewel that had still been in his pocket, the boy gazed at the jewel appraisingly, wondering if there was any truth to the legend of the jewel in his palm.

Gazing the jewel, the boy was lost in the crystalline depths of the jewel; it seemed to glow in his hand and he swore he could feel it vibrating and humming in his hand. Gripping it tightly, the boy wondered if it was just his imagination or if the jewel was indeed humming. Looking at the jewel more intently, the boy could see that the gem was glowing with an unearthly light. Then the gem flared brightly in the night and the tried to drop the star-shaped stone but it had welded itself to his hand and he couldn't let go of it. A pillar of light enveloped the boy and he was lifted up into the air. The boy gave a strangled yell which alerted the party guests and Illyrio came waddling outside, his massive belly bouncing with each step he took.

Illyrio gaped in shock as his ward was raised in the air before he disappeared in a flash of light. The party guests were left speechless and Illyrio was stunned by this turn of events and all he could say was.

"Shit!"

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: there it is the first chapter of this done and dusted. I apologize if this chapter is so short but I wanted to set the stage of Aegon VI's adventures in the Disney Universe and get something out instead of making you all wait weeks, months on end for something mediocre. Also because I'm still trying to decide which of the Disney stories/arcs I'm going to use for the first chapter and I've even set up a voting poll on my profile of which Disney arc should go first and from the looks of it, Pirates of the Caribbean is the first choice, but we'll see how it goes after this chapter.**

 **The star-shaped jewel that has transported Aegon to the Disney world is a Star-Shard from Kingdom Hearts, I forget which KH game it's from, but I needed something to transport Aegon to the Disney worlds and I might incorporate some other elements of KH into the story such as the Heartless as an army of darkness, but under no circumstances am I giving Aegon a Keyblade! He already has the sword Blackfyre and I might give him other pieces of gear he'll find throughout the Disney worlds, but he won't be getting a Keyblade, he doesn't need one!**

 **So, not much more to say other than this being the official start of my Disney/Game of Thrones crossover and Aegon's adventures in the Disney Universe, so leave a review if you liked what you saw or if you have any suggestions for the Disney arcs or if you want to see Aegon with a Disney or Game of Thrones character then leave it in a review or PM it to me. And have a vote on the poll of which Disney world Aegon should end up in first and whichever is the most popular I'll do that one first.**

 **Be kind to one another,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Welcome to Port Royal

A Knight of the Disney Universe

…

 _ **Chapter 2: Welcome to Port Royal.**_

The first thing Aegon felt was pain when he finally hit solid ground. With a groan of pain, the silver-haired boy rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky; his vision was met with a clear sunny blue sky with only a few wisps of cloud streaking the air. Laying there on the ground for the moment, the boy began to think what had just happened to him.

"Seven Hells…"

Slowly lifting himself up to sitting position, Aegon then noticed that he was on a white sandy beach with the ocean lapping at the shores. Some palm trees were dotted about here and there and there was greenery further inland.

"Well, not as bad as I would've expected," Aegon mumbled to himself as he rose to his feet and swayed momentarily as some nausea threatened to overwhelm him. After a moment steadying himself, Aegon then checked his person; he still had everything he had been given including the star-jewel in his hand. Looking at the source of his woes, Aegon was tempted to throw the thing into the ocean and rid himself of it, but he then thought that if the gem had brought him here, perhaps it could send him back home? Pocketing the gem, Aegon then walked along the shore to find perhaps a fishing village or a shanty town so he could learn where it was he had landed in.

The boy began to think he may have ended up in the Summer Isles, considering the area he had landed in. It would then be a simple matter of finding a ship that could take him back to Pentos, but first he would need some gold. Perhaps the star-jewel could be sold for a tidy sum?

Soon, the boy could see the makings of a town in the distance, but they didn't look to be anything Summer Islanders would make. The buildings were of carved stone and wood and there were chimneys rising from a few of them. As the boy neared the town, he began to see the people; some matched the skin colouration of the Summer Isles, but others were of fair complexion like a Westerosi or Essosi. Then there were the garments they wore; the menfolk seemed to favour tight trousers, shirts with vests and broad brimmed hats with buckled shoes or boots and the women wore ankle length dresses and bonnets.

Aegon walked into the town gazing at everything around in wonder and confusion. He began to think that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't on his own world after all. Some of the townspeople looked at Aegon curiously, staring at his armour and sword as well as his silver-gold hair and purple eyes. Some of the children pointed at Aegon and whispered to their mothers. Some men clad in red coats and armed with what Aegon thought to be spears of some kind marched past with a man wearing a navy-blue coat and white hair and a triangular hat leading them.

Observing the red coated soldiers, Aegon watched as they marched through the streets, the townspeople giving them a wide berth. After observing the soldiers, Aegon began to walk further into the town. The boy then came across a blacksmith's shop.

Deciding to head into the shop, Aegon thought he might be able to get some answers as to where he was from an honest man of the soil. Entering the shop, Aegon looked around the forge; there was the blacksmith's forge where swords and blades were smithed and to the side there was a donkey tethered to a large turn-wheel where swords of different makes were hanging. And snoring in the corner nursing a bottle was a scruffy looking man with frizzy brown hair wearing a blacksmith's apron. Walking over the man likely to the smith, Aegon tried to wake the man.

"Excuse me? Would you mind telling me where this place is?" Aegon asked the sleeping man. The man simply snored, obviously too deep in sleep likely brought about by whatever was in the bottle. Most likely it was potent booze. Giving the man a prod with his finger, Aegon observed that the man still slept. A little annoyed, the boy prepared to shake the man awake when the door to the shop opened. Spinning around with his hand on the hilt of Blackfyre, Aegon saw a tall young man no older than twenty entering the shop. The young man was handsome enough with a light beard and shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail and wearing clean clothing. Aegon and the young man stared at each other for a moment.

"Who are you? What are you doing here in my shop?" the young man asked Aegon who released his grip on his sword.

"I'm…" Aegon faltered a little at giving his name before saying, "My name is Griff," he said. "And I'm not sure how I got here but I found myself outside of this city," he added. "Would you perchance tell what the name of this city is?" he asked respectfully.

"You're in Port Royal in the Caribbean," replied the young man. "How can you not know that?" he said.

"I have a feeling you wouldn't believe me if I told you," replied Aegon with a wry smile.

"Try me," said the young man.

"Well, I come from the land of Essos," said Aegon. "It was my sixteenth nameday and I was given a strange gem that somehow transported me here," he explained.

The young man had a sceptical look on his face. "You were right, I don't believe you," he said with a slight smile.

"Well, it's the truth," Aegon said shrugging his shoulders.

The young man hummed a little before saying, "Well, I'm Will Turner, I'm the apprentice in this shop," he said.

"And he is your master?" Aegon asked indicating the sleeping man with a nod of his head.

"He is, but I do most of the work around here," Will Turner said with a smile. "I noticed that you have a sword of your own," he remarked. "If I may?" he asked.

Seeing no harm in the request, Aegon drew Blackfyre and held it out in front of him. Will Turner's dark eyes widened in awe and wonder as he gazed upon the dark and smoky spell-forged steel. "Remarkable! I've never seen steel like this!" the young man exclaimed. "How did you come by such a sword?" he asked looking up at Aegon.

"It's a family heirloom," replied Aegon. "It was passed down for generations before it was given away then it was lost, but it was recovered and given to me," he said.

"A family sword? I assume it has a name?" Will asked.

"Aye, it's called Blackfyre," Aegon said.

"Blackfyre? A fearsome name for a such a sword," Will commented. "Am I to assume you have been taught how to use it?" he asked.

"I have been given instruction at arms when I was old enough to walk," replied Aegon.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I forge all the swords here in this shop and I practice with them three hours a day," Will admitted. "Perhaps you would consider a friendly match?" he asked.

"Well, if it pleases you, then so be it," Aegon said. "When you're ready," he added.

Will walked over to the sword rack and began perusing the selection of swords before finally choosing a fine-looking sabre that had a solid guard. Standing a good distance away from Aegon, Will then adopted a duellist's stance, the blade pointed out in front of him. Aegon nodded approvingly of Will's form and footing before holding Blackfyre in both hands, the blade raised up and the flat resting on his left forearm. For a moment neither Aegon or Will made the first move before Will thrust the tip of his sword forward; Aegon parried the thrust away and used his right shoulder to push Will back. The young blacksmith backed away swiftly before swinging his sabre at Aegon.

Aegon spun away from the strike before swinging his sword in a series of strikes at Will who parried the strikes with his own sword before Aegon faltered and the young sword-smith lunged. Aegon quickly sidestepped the lunge before giving a heavy chop with Blackfyre; Will dodged the strike and sparks flew as the spell-forged blade of Blackfyre hit the ground and small chips of stone flew. Holding Blackfyre in a ready stance, Aegon smiled at Will who looked astounded.

"For such a large sword, you swing it around as though it were a feather!" the young sword-smith commented. "Are you that strong? Or is it because of the way it was forged?" he asked as he circled Aegon.

"I'm strong enough, but Valyrian steel is lighter and stronger than ordinary steel you'll find," Aegon said as he followed Will's movements calmly.

"If I could forge a sword like yours…" Will murmured before thrusting his sabre at Aegon who blocked the strike and pushed against Will. Given Will's age and thus superior strength, he held against Aegon easily, but the steel of Aegon's sword was biting deep into the blade of Will's sabre. Seeing how he wasn't going to win a contest of strength against his opponent, Aegon swept his leg against Will and tripped the young man up knocking him to the ground. Aegon quickly placed the tip of Blackfyre at Will's throat.

"I yield," Will hissed before Aegon sheathed Blackfyre and helped the young man up. "You cheated," Will then said.

Aegon gave a grin before saying, "Well, I wasn't going to win by conventional means," he said with a chuckle. "I do apologise, but it was that was left to me," he added rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides, have a look at your sword," he pointed out. Will held his sabre and he noted that there was a deep notch in the blade near the guard; it was obvious that they had continued, Will's sword would've been broken and rendered useless.

"Damn. Near cut right through it," Will whispered and he looked at Aegon's sword and said, "I'll wager you could cut right through a man wearing plate armour with a sword like that," he said giving Blackfyre an appraising look.

"Valyrian steel isn't ordinary steel, I'll tell you that much," replied Aegon. "But I do apologise for nearly ruining one of your swords the way I did," he said ruefully. "Would you be opposed to me working off the damage?" he asked.

"I don't see a problem with that at all," replied Will. "It'd be nice to have someone helping around the forge instead of just me doing all the work," he said giving his sleeping master a withering glare.

"When would you like me to start?" Aegon then said.

An agreement was reached and Aegon set to work right away helping Will around the forge. Will's master had soon woken up and was told that Aegon would be helping around the forge. The old smith merely mumbled something before going upstairs to find another bottle of booze.

"There's a spare bed up in the attic," Will said to Aegon. "You can have it if you want. Or you can find somewhere in town that will suit your needs," he added.

"I'll take the bed," Aegon said. "Haven't any gold or silver or even a simple copper to my name," he added regretfully.

"Well, no time like the present," Will said with a smile. Aegon then changed out of his armour for a blacksmith's apron and smock and began to help Will around the forge. Will then then began teaching Aegon how to smith swords and the like.

"I have a question to ask," Aegon said as he and Will took a break from their work.

"Name it," replied Will as he took a pull from a water skin and passed it to Aegon who took a gulp of the cool liquid.

"When I saw what I presume to be soldiers, they had some kind of weapon that I thought was a spear of some kind," Aegon said. "But it weren't any kind of spear I was familiar with," he added.

"Spears? Ah, you mean the muskets," Will said nodding his head. "The bayonets on them can be used as spears, but they're ranged weapons that use black-powder to fire lead bullets," he explained.

"Black-powder? What is Seven Hells is that?" Aegon asked.

"It's a special powder that can cause small to large explosions," Will said. "I don't rightly know how it's made, but the story behind it is that it was discovered brought over from China. A land to the far east," he explained.

"Interesting," Aegon murmured. "And this black-powder is used to fire lead bullets?" he asked.

Will nodded. "Aye, a bullet from a musket or even a pistol can punch through armour," he said. "When guns were invented, armour like chainmail and steel plate became useless. What's the point of wearing armour like that if there's a weapon that can punch through it?" he added.

"How does one make a musket or pistol?" was Aegon's question.

"Well, this shop forges swords mostly," Will admitted sheepishly. "But there is a gunsmith in town that makes and sells guns," he then said.

"I'll have to look into it at a later date," Aegon then said to himself.

Then there was a knock at the door and Will stood from his seat and entering the shop was a young woman wearing a long dress with her honey blond hair in an elegant bun.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Will said breathlessly and a smile on his lips.

"Will," replied the young woman with a formal but friendly smile. "I came to check on the progress of the sword that Father commissioned," she said. She then noticed Aegon in his seat and commented, "Oh! And who's this?" she asked.

Aegon stood from his chair and bowed respectfully. "Greetings my lady, I am Griff the Young," he said. "I recently came to Port Royal and took a job here," he added.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr Griff," the young woman said with a smile. "I am Elizabeth Swann, I'm the Governor's daughter," she added and she looked at Aegon's silver-blonde hair and purple eyes. "Where do you come from? You don't look as though you're from here," she remarked.

"I'm not sure," Aegon said half-truthfully. "I've been travelling for so long that I don't really know where I started from," he added.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "You must have been travelling for a long time if you can't remember where you started from," she said before she looked at Will. "So, how is the sword coming along?" she asked expectantly.

"It's coming along well, Ms Swann," Will replied respectfully as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a fine-looking sword. "All that needs to be done is the hilt and guard and it should be ready," he said.

Elizabeth looked at the almost finished sword appraisingly. "Very good, Mr Turner. Father will be pleased and so will Captain Norrington," she said.

"They will be, Ms Swann," Will agreed. "It's some of my best work," he said modestly.

"Very well, I shall leave to get back to work," Elizabeth then said after a moment of silence between her and the young blacksmith. "Good day, Mr Turner and to you as well, Mr Griff," she added looking at Aegon who nodded politely.

Elizabeth then left the shop and the door closed behind her. Will stared at the door for a long moment. Aegon noted the way Will was staring at the door with longing.

"You like her," Aegon then said to Will.

"What?" Will gave a start looking at Aegon in surprise.

"You like her. Ms Swann," Aegon clarified.

"I-I like her well enough," Will said weakly.

"Oh, you like her more than that," Aegon said with a grin. "Do you fancy her?" he teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Will spluttered.

"Sure you don't," Aegon chuckled. "Does she fancy you back?" he asked casually.

Will's face went red from embarrassment. "She doesn't! She's the governor's daughter, she can't spend time with a blacksmith when she could marry someone like Captain Norrington," he said with an almost resigned despairing air.

"How did you meet Ms Swann?" Aegon then asked.

"It was years ago," Will confessed. "I was a boy when my mother died and I sailed out here looking for my father," he said reluctantly.

"If you don't want to say anymore, I'll understand," Aegon said quickly.

"No! It's fine," Will replied. "The ship I was aboard was attacked by pirates and I was thrown overboard. Ms Swann was sailing to Port Royal with her father when they found me in the water," he said. "I didn't have anyone to look after me," he added sadly. "So, Governor Swann gave me a job here in this blacksmith shop and I've been here ever since," he then said.

"Sounds like you owe Elizabeth and her father quite a bit," Aegon noted.

"I do," Will said softly. "They took care of me when I had no-one else to turn to," he added.

"So, I take it pirates are a common problem here in the Caribbean?" Aegon then asked.

"Yes, they are," Will replied. "There are many fearsome pirate captains that sail these waters and they attack and loot ship convoys and raid coastal cities and settlements," he said.

"But we're safe here in Port Royal," Will then said confidently. "The British Navy stationed here has things well in hand should pirates ever think of raiding Port Royal," he added.

"I'm sure they do," Aegon said agreeably.

"Let's get back to work," Will then said. "I still have the sword to work on," he added.

"Need some help?" Aegon asked and Will accepted his offer of help.

The next couple of days were spent working in the forge and other times, Aegon had begun exploring Port Royal. Most of the locals took note of the silver-haired purple-eyed young man walking about town, but they paid no mind to him, deeming him harmless. Other instances when he wasn't working in the forge or exploring Port Royal, Aegon practiced his sword skills against Will who was quite happy to have a sparring partner. Aegon would freely admit that Will was quite the swordsman and Will said much the same about Aegon; they both learnt quite about the art of swordsmanship from each other.

Elizabeth came to visit from time to time whenever her duties as the Governor's daughter didn't take precedence and Aegon would be quite amused at how Will and Elizabeth seemed to stare at each other longingly. Perhaps there was something of a mutual attraction between the young blacksmith and the governor's daughter.

From time to time, Aegon would study the star-shard that had brought him to Port Royal, staring at it as if trying to will it into taking him back home. But, the star-shard remained silent; Aegon was starting to think he would never return home.

Still, life wasn't too bad on this world Aegon had told himself; he'd made a friend in Will Turner and perhaps Elizabeth too, and there didn't seem to be any immediate danger, aside from the threat of pirates but the horizon didn't show any hostile ships approaching. Will had informed Aegon that a typical pirate ship had a black flag with a skull and crossbones on it or some other distinctive feature that would set it apart from a typical merchant vessel or a British Navy vessel.

Little did Aegon know, that something on the horizon was on its way…

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: There it is, the second chapter and the start of the Pirates of the Caribbean arc is underway. Next chapter we'll see the introduction of Jack, sorry,** _ **CAPTAIN**_ **Jack Sparrow and the attack of the Black Pearl on Port Royal. I've just recently bought the first POTC movie so I can go over it and get as many details about it so I can write the next chapter and find a way to incorporate Aegon into the story. And my apologies if this chapter seems so short, but at least I got something out for you all to read. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and I'll try to aim for four-thousand words or so.**

 **In other news, I have yet again decided to rewrite one of my stories. The story in question is my Young Justice/Game of Thrones crossover as I tried to make it a three-way crossover with Elder Scrolls/Skyrim by making Aegon VI/Young Griff into the Dragonborn/Dovahkiin. And a lot of people, some of you I imagine thought that it was a replacement for my Dragonborn Justice story; let me clear this up right now, my Dragonborn Justice story has not been replaced, nor has it been abandoned, I was just taking a break from it and trying something different.**

 **But, in any event I have decided to rewrite my YJ/GoT story, I'll still use Aegon VI/Young Griff as the main character, I just need to find a way to incorporate him into the YJ world; still deciding whether he should join the Team, or go his own way. And as per usual, I've set up a voting poll on my profile showing a list of lovely ladies for Aegon VI to possibly be with in a romantic sense and it seems Zatanna, Daenerys/Khaleesi, Power Girl and Wonder Woman are taking the top spots, so if you want to see someone else take the top spot, get voting. And given how Injustice 2 brought in some crossover characters like Hellboy and TMNT, I'll try to incorporate those fandoms into the idea as well, and I may even bring in some obscure characters like Red Sonja and Conan the Barbarian given that there were crossovers with them in the far past when copyright wasn't such an issue as it is now today (personally, I blame Disney for buying Marvel) and I recently read the crossover of Justice League and Power Rangers which was a pretty interesting read and no this was not a fanfic, it was an official crossover between DC Comics and Boom comics, so go check it out if you haven't already.**

 **So, that's about it from me, I'll see you all in the next chapter or in one of my other stories.**

 **Take care,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
